


Happy Birthday to You

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [8]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Merriell had started planning the party months ago; so excited since their baby had been born on Halloween.  Merriell loved the holiday and wanted her fourth birthday to be extra special.
Relationships: Daughter - Suzy - Relationship, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is some pure fluff written both for the fictober20 prompt “I’m not doing that again” and my Adventures in Parenthood series.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Characters based solely upon The Pacific (TV)

Looking around the living room Merriell sighed. It looked like a tornado had gone through leaving destruction in its wake. Leaning his head back against the couch he shut his eyes tightly. Maybe when he opened them it would magically be gone. Cracking an eye he surveyed the damage. Nope, still there.

Hearing Eugene come into the living room he heard him chuckle. Sitting down on the couch he leaned over giving Merriell a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Tired?” He questioned; amusement evident in his voice.

“That’s an understatement Gene,” he grumpily answered. “ **I’m not doing that again**.” He moaned. 

“What the hell was I thinkin’ Gene?” Glancing over at the couch he saw Suzy sprawled across it, the remnants of cake and punch still on her mouth.

“You were thinking of her, as usual.” Eugene looked at him fondly. Everything was over the top with Merriell, this birthday party was no exception.

Love blooming through his chest Merriell walked over lifting Suzy up. Feeling her curl into his chest he carried her into the bedroom, attempting to wipe some of the mess off her face. 

Tugging the blanket back he gently laid her down on her bed; tucking the sheet around her little shoulders. Unclipping the hair bow and carefully removing the ponytail holder he let those curls fall freely.

Watching from the doorway Eugene smiled. It had been Merriell’s idea to have the birthday party and invite her friends from daycare. Eugene wasn’t sure if he had known what he had gotten himself into, but he’d be here to help him through it.

This birthday party had been a whirlwind to say the least.

  
  
  


Merriell had started planning the party months ago; so excited since their baby had been born on Halloween. Merriell loved the holiday and wanted her fourth birthday to be extra special. 

“We should make a little haunted house,” He mused, glancing over at Eugene. 

They were sitting on the couch watching television while Suzy played with her mini-kitchen and babydolls.

“You want to make a haunted house for four year olds?” Eugene asked dryly. Sending him a look he smiled. “Don’t you think that might be a little bit much?”

Frowning Merriell stared back at Eugene. “It couldn’t ever be too much Gene.” 

Taking a drink of his beer he continued. “She’s turning four; that’s a big deal.”

Watching as she played with her toys he considered. “It doesn’t have to be terrifying, just cute scary stuff.” Leaning back he mused “couldn’t we just decorate things in the house and put some stuff outside?”

Nodding his head Eugene replied. “We could do that.” Nudging Merriell’s shoulder he continued. “Although you and I both know you’re going to buy way too much stuff.” Reaching over he squeezed his knee, affection evident upon his face.

Climbing over next to him Merriell grasped his hand. “Yeah, but you’ll help me get it all ready.” Glancing over as Suzy rummaged through her toy box he continued. “She needs a fun birthday Gene. You know it’s my favorite.”

Pulling him in for a quick kiss Eugene laughed. “Alright, alright,” he conceded. “Do it up however you want, but keep in mind Merriell Shelton there is a lot of preparation and clean-up for a party like this; not to mention you’re going to have a bunch of three and four year olds running around.”

“I can handle it Gene.” Merriell muttered, already thinking of what he needed to buy. He’d be cleaning out the stores tomorrow.

Halloween was already a special time of year for Merriell, but the arrival of Miss Susanna Marianne on Halloween day was the icing on his cake.

  
  


Arriving at the Halloween store that had been set up in a shop downtown he looked for things that wouldn’t be too scary, but still fun.

Grabbing some fake spiderwebs he tried to come up with a plan for outside first. They had a massive Oak tree standing in the yard. He knew he wanted to put some decorations on it.

Looking at the large fake spiders he threw some in his cart. He had to have lights on the porch and of course jack o’ lanterns. Carousing through the store he picked up a little bit of this, a little bit of that until the shopping cart was overflowing with Halloween decor.

Eugene was going to laugh at him for buying all this stuff, but he needed it. He wanted the party to be perfect. He’d spare no expense for his bébé. 

Paying and heading out to his truck he laughed. Here he was, the man with the nickname “Snafu” planning a toddler party like his life depended on it. Things had certainly changed, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Driving home he planned out exactly how he was going to deck out the yard. The front porch was small, but he could fit a chair on it. That would be perfect for the skeleton to sit on. Smiling broadly he set to work. He was excited to see what Eugene and Suzy thought of their haunted yard.

  
  


Pulling into the driveway Eugene couldn’t contain his laughter. He had left this morning with leaves dusting the lawn from the trees and everything quite normal. However, now there were purple and orange lights strung across the porch railing, spiders hanging from the trees and two pumpkins sitting on either side of the door. 

The very door that was currently being guarded by a large skeleton propped up in a chair. It definitely looked festive.

Heading into the house he could hear Merriell and Suzy chattering. Seeing them in the kitchen he watched as Merriell showed her how to pour flour into a bowl. Her delighted laughter filled the room as it plopped out of the cup.

“What’s going on in here?” Eugene called leaning down to give her a kiss to the top of her head and another to Merriell’s mouth.

“We’re practicin’ making beignets,” he replied. “Suzy doesn’t want cupcakes. She wants beignets like we get in New Orleans.” 

Looking skeptically at the mess on the table, he continued. “Thought we might want ta try them out first.”

Stinking a finger in the flour Eugene dusted it across Merriell’s nose making Suzy laugh. “You’re dirty,” she giggled.

“I’m dirty?” Poking his finger down in the flour Merriell tapped some onto the side of her cheek. “Now you're dirty.” He laughed watching her little mouth fall open. 

Crossing her arms and shooting him a stare she stated “not nice, Pop.” 

Frowning she motioned for Eugene to pick her up. 

“Oh so that’s how it is?” Merriell laughed. “He starts it but still gets the lovin’.” 

Snuggling up against Eugene’s chest she played it up; hugging him tightly around the neck. “I love Dad,” she grinned.

“See,” Eugene teased. “I’m her favorite.” Laughing he twirled her around, anchoring her on his hip.

“You’re just breakin’ my heart ova here.” Merriell grumbled, cleaning up the stuff on the table. They’d try this another time. He was ready to cozy in for the night. It was windy outside, leaves blowing off the trees and littering the ground. He could see the lights strung across the porch and bushes twinkling in the night.

“I hope this don’t mess up any of my decorations,” he looked at Eugene frowning.

Gripping him by the chin Eugene gave him a peck to his lips. “It’ll be fine, Mer.” He chided. 

It’s a children’s party, not going to war.” He chuckled. Let’s watch a movie.

Sneaking a kiss to Suzy’s forehead Eugene settled them all in on the couch, turning on a movie Suzy could watch.

Returning from the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn; Merriell spread a blanket over the three of them placing the bowl in the middle. Feeling Eugene’s arm wrap around his shoulders he lifted a hand interlacing their fingers. Snuggling in they spent the time together.

  
  
  


Putting one last balloon above the table covered with spooky decorations Merriell looked down at his handiwork. It was perfect. The whole kitchen and living room had been transformed into a Day of the Dead festival. Party balloons, streamers, treat bags. He had it all ready to go. 

This wouldn’t be so bad he thought, taking one last look around. What could possibly go wrong?

Taking the cake out of the bakery box he set it square in the middle of the table. They’d decided to order a cake after the attempt at making beignets had gone south very quickly. “Damn things,” he muttered.

Looking at the clock he saw there was about thirty minutes left before guests would start arriving. Hunting around for Eugene he found him in Suzy’s room, attempting to tame those wild curls. She was already decked out in her Halloween outfit. His little voodoo princess, he thought.

Watching as Eugene somehow got that hair under control he clipped in the matching hair bow. Grabbing his phone Merriell snapped some photos of the two of them.

“Are you ready bébé?” He asked, scooping her up being ever mindful of the black and red tutu skirt she was wearing. She looked completely adorable. Grinning he watched as Eugene took a picture.

Hearing the doorbell ring he put Suzy down reaching out to take her little hand in his. “Time for fun.” He smiled. “You ready?”

Nodding her head she pulled him towards the door. Opening it up she greeted her first visitor. Babbling at each other they moved back into the house; Merriell letting the parents know the pickup time.

“Okay,” Merriell looked over at Eugene. “I’ve got this.” Watching more cars pull up in the driveway he waited at the door.

Guest after guest kept arriving causing their small living room to become crowded with children.

Merriell had planned games, turned on haunted house sounds, he’d gone all out for his baby girl.

Slipping up behind him Eugene wrapped his arms around his waist. “See,” he pointed towards their little girl that was currently twirling around with her friends, a smile lighting up her face. “She’s having a ball.”

Placing a hand over Eugene’s he smiled. So far so good he thought.

About halfway through the party one little girl started crying for her mom, causing Merriell to have to call her to pick the little girl up. 

Somehow one of the little boys had climbed up onto the table and picked the flowers off the cake. Thankfully after they’d already sang happy birthday.

Grabbing that kid off the table he almost tripped over another one down on the floor, barking like a dog. 

Running up to him Suzy shoved a treat bag out at him. “More candy, Pop,” his little princess demanded turning her now empty treat bag upside down.

“Those were for when people went home, Suzy.” He reprimanded. “Not for now.” 

Glancing around the room he saw each child had grabbed a treat bag and were currently making their way through the mountain of candy he’d put in them.

Running a hand through his hair he looked around for Eugene. “Where the fuck is he?” He grumbled to himself.

Glancing out the window he saw Eugene outside bidding farewell to his parents. 

Turning back around he was just able to catch the little girl that launched herself off of the couch at him. “Flying,” the little girl screamed, giggling wildly.

Detangling himself and setting her safely back on the ground he heard Eugene come back into the house.

Eugene ducked his face trying to hide his laughter. Merriell looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Hair a mess from where he’d been running his hands through it, some kind of stain on his shirt. 

Watching as the little girl climbed back up onto the couch to jump again he saw his husband mouth the word “help.”

Chuckling Eugene managed to get all of them sitting in a circle telling them that they had to work together because there were ghosts hidden all over the house. “You have to be very quiet if you want to find them.” He whispered “or they’ll run away.”

This was the game Merriell hadn’t been able to get to once the party became chaos. He’d hidden little ghosts in the house for the kids to find. 

“Let’s see who can find the most.” Eugene instructed. “But remember, you have to stay with your partner and be very quiet.”

Watching Suzy join hands with her best buddy off they went searching for little tissue paper ghosts.

Taking stock of the room around him Merriell tried to figure out when things had started to fall apart. Trying to put a few things back to rights he sighed. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to know what that stain was on the couch.

Laughing softly Eugene pulled him in for a warm embrace. “You did really good, Mer.” Gripping his jaw he met those wild eyes with his own. 

“It might seem crazy, but look at her.” Pointing over where Suzy was carefully looking under the couch he saw her laugh gleefully as she pulled out a little ghost and put it into her bag. 

Helping her buddy up they skipped down the hallway in search of more ghosts.

Surveying the jumbled living room Merriell didn’t even know where to start to put things back to rights. 

“Gene,” he whispered. “What have I done?” Staring despondently he felt Eugene pull him in for a hug.

Tipping his head up he smiled. “You’ve given our baby girl a beautiful, memorable birthday party.” Looking into those distressed eyes he pressed a kiss to his neck.

Slumping down against the couch trying to skirt whatever that sticky substance was Merriell closed his eyes. How in the world did things spiral out of control like they did? He was exhausted.

Hearing the singing of the doorbell he let out a pent up sigh of relief. Parents began picking up their kids until only Eugene, Merriell and Suzy were left.

Looking around Merriell sighed. Now wasn’t this going to be a fun mess to clean up.

Watching his little sweetheart pad her way over gesturing for him to pick her up she gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. “So fun Dad.” She grinned. 

Laying her head against his chest she snuck her finger up rubbing the collar of his shirt. “I love you, Pop.” She whispered. 

“Gettin’ sleepy bébé?” He murmured. Leaning down he laid her across the couch snuggling a blanket around her. “I love you too,” he whispered, brushing a kiss across her cheek.

Feeling Eugene step up behind him he leaned his head back against his shoulder. “You think we can fix this Gene?” He questioned, blue eyes wary.

Sliding a hand up to caress the side of his face he looked deep into those beautiful blue orbs. “Yeah, Mer.” Pulling him closer he nuzzled into his neck. “We got this.”


End file.
